Pain
by Kimmiko16
Summary: ORIGINAL OneShot A girl tries to run away and ends up dying... better then the description.Something I wrote because I was feeling depressed.


The girl ran through the almost solid wall of freezing rain, Warm tears spilled down her cheeks as her legs pumped madly. One hand clutched the dull ache in her side, but she still couldn't stop her running, the other hand she kept out in an attempt to balance herself. No one else was out in the unfortunate gale that pounded the city in its relentless fury, no this terrible weather would not have been tackled by even the bravest soul. This weather was reserved for the ones foolish enough to try and stop their pain by running away.

She wasn't sure if it was her tears or the driving rain, but she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The danger didn't register with her as she continued to run away, a jagged streak of lightning and an ominous boom of thunder didn't even make her flinch.

Instead she continued to run away, run away from the pain that had ripped her heart in two. The pain that made her feel that nothing could be put to right. A pain that was inflicted by people she was closest to, her family. They said your family knew what was best for you didn't they? Then why was it your family that hurt you the most? Why was it your family that seemed to upset you at every turn? Home is where the heart is, more like home is where the heart breaks.

Divorce, one of the biggest causes of pain in _families_, the death of a family member, fighting within families, cheating parents, children who do drugs. All of those and more ripped family apart, it seemed the world was slowly tearing itself apart because of family.

The girl kept running as if the word had burned her. She was here because of them, she ran away because of them. In her eyes she would never be good enough for them; she doubted anyone could be good enough for them. In the eyes of her parents she never did anything right, she got an A on a test; they asked why she didn't get an A+. She didn't have many friends; they called her a social outcast. She liked books not parties, they said she was too self-centered. She made one small miss-step; they made it out to be something that could ruin the world.

She couldn't feel her body any longer; the freezing rain had soaked her jeans making them cling tightly to her legs her jacket had long ago failed and now only weighed her down. She stopped and brought a hand to her face to wipe off the fresh tears and looked up when a light caught her eyes.

She had three seconds to register the fast moving vehicle before it connected with her body tossing her through the air as if she was a rag doll.

She didn't know how long it was before she opened her eyes, but she did and felt nothing. She was looking at the sky as the rain fell down onto her numb face; she could hear frantic voices around her but paid no attention to them.

A small glow caught her eye and she turned her head to see what she thought was a mirage. A tall boy stood above her his sliver eyes held an extreme sadness, the rain seemed to go right through his image. The glow was coming from him; it was as if I it was radiating from his inner being, wings pure white in color curved outward from his shoulder blades. His eyes caught the girl's eyes and he smiled sadly, extending his hand.

Without hesitation the girl reached out and took his hand, he pulled her up as if she was weightless and looked around. The girl followed he gaze and realized what had happened.

She had died.

Flashing lights and people in uniforms were running about, two knelt by her now lifeless body attempting CPR that she knew would be useless. A car stood off to the side a human shaped dent in the front bumper, the driver was looking scared and giving a statement with animated hand gestures. Police tape blocked off a large area around everything keeping back the reporters that were now congregating like sharks when they smell blood in the water.

The girl turned back to the angel understanding in her eyes. He took her hand and pulled her towards a glowing white door, with once last glance behind she turned and followed him into the warm and comforting light.


End file.
